Underground Paradize
by Veratimmie
Summary: Début de l’été 1978. James haussa les épaules avec une grimace. Ce que Sirius venait de faire était sans doute la plus imbécile des choses à faire. SB?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Eteins la lumière_**

**_Montre-moi ton coté sombre"_**

_Et bien le voilà._

**_Attention!!!_**

_Le rating n'est pas que pour faire joli. Et encore, il est vraiment faible, mais je ne peux pas mettre MA. Alors, tant pis...  
_

_Ames sensibles, abstenez-vous ! Certaines scènes pourront choquer.  
_

**_"Mais si je dis ça, je casse mon image..._**

**_Ce serait dommage..._**"

_Ben oui, Veratimmie n'écrit pas que des choses douces. Elle a aussi un côté noir._

_Alors voilà quelque chose d'assez ... dur. Et surtout pas comme ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire._

_Je vous assure que c'est à des lieues de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, ne vous fiez pas au début. Si vous attendez un SB/RL de Veratimmie, ne lisez pas. C'est autre chose... Même si les persos sont les mêmes..._

_Je cherchais quelque chose qui soit très différent, et qui change. Pour le coup, je crois que ça va surprendre. Enfin j'espère que ça surprendra, à défaut de plaire..._

_Bon, je crois que là, j'ai mis assez de panneaux ??? Alors, pour les quelques qui restent, allons-y..._

* * *

- Tu fais une erreur, Sirius.

- Je sais ce que je fais, James, je t'assure.

- Moi, je dis que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu vas te rendre malheureux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Prongs ! Je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais…

James haussa alors les épaules avec une grimace. Il n'en démordrait pas. Ce que Sirius venait de faire était sans doute la plus imbécile des choses à faire.

Sirius quant à lui arborait un sourire ravi.

C'était le début de l'été 1978. Les Maraudeurs venaient de quitter Poudlard. Et ce qui opposait James et Sirius installés dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, c'était que Remus avait accepté l'invitation de Sirius de venir habiter avec lui dans l'appartement que son oncle lui avait légué.

James avait attendu que Remus et Peter soient sortis du compartiment pour dire son sentiment à Sirius. James savait pertinemment que Sirius était amoureux de Remus. Depuis des années. Et il savait pertinemment aussi que ce n'était pas partagé.

D'abord interrogé sur l'homosexualité, Remus avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Puis il était sorti avec deux filles, coupant ainsi le reste d'espoir de Sirius. Les choses étaient claires, et James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius s'entêtait.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

L'appartement de Sirius était bien situé à Londres, non loin du Kennington Park. D'ailleurs, en se penchant par la fenêtre du salon, on pouvait apercevoir les arbres du parc.

Il y avait deux chambres, séparées par la salle de bain et les wc, ainsi qu'une salle-salon, pas très grande, mais confortable, avec une cheminée.

Remus était venu à la mi-août. Sirius suivait les cours pour être auror, avec James. Remus avait intégré une école de médicomage.

La cohabitation des deux maraudeurs ne posait aucun problème. Ils avaient mis les choses au point dès le départ en ce qui concernait les aspects purement pratiques : partage des courses et des corvées, mais aussi comportement avec les futur(e)s petit(e)s ami(e)s. Remus était au courant du penchant de Sirius mais ça ne le gênait pas.

Les jours passèrent. Puis les semaines.

Sirius était heureux. Il vivait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Oh, bien sûr, il ne bénéficiait pas de baiser, ni de câlin, mais ils passaient de bons moments ensemble, partageant les soirées, les repas… Et il avait Remus pour lui. Il s'arrangeait pour être levé avant lui pour pouvoir l'accueillir dans la cuisine et avoir le plaisir d'être son premier regard du matin. Ils partageaient aussi les week-ends, quand Remus ne rentrait pas voir sa mère.

James, réticent au début, dû avouer qu'il était heureux pour Sirius, et commença à croire qu'il s'était trompé.

* * *

_Oui, je sais. C'est court et c'est très 'soft'. Héhéhé, c'est pour mieux vous manger !_

_Non, ça, c'est la coupure de pubs pour que les enfants aillent au lit..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ouh la la !!!_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews que ça ! ( d'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier alana chantelune). _

_Mais voilà, c'est que vous me mettez une super pression, d'autant que j'ai bien regardé, vous êtes toutes des auteures de talent... _

_Je voudrais d'abord vous redire que cette histoire est une histoire dure. Attention, je vous assure que vous risquez aussi d'être choquées. Non pas tant par les faits que par l'idée principale qui est véhiculée. Parce que j'ai construit cette fic autour d'une idée, qui est assez... spéciale. Vous verrez plus tard._

_Je voudrais vous dire ce qui m'a inspirée, mais ce serait vous en dire trop. Mais j'ai quand même hyper peur que vous m'évitiez après ça..._

* * *

L'automne était arrivé. L'herbe du parc était maintenant recouverte de feuilles mortes. Le vent commençait à souffler un peu plus chaque jour et Sirius avait allumé la cheminée pour réchauffer l'appartement. Remus et lui parlaient de leurs cours respectifs, de leurs professeurs et des élèves. Petit à petit, Remus se mit à parler d'une d'entre elles plus particulièrement.

Et chaque fois qu'il en parlait, Sirius avait un peu plus mal. Ce fut d'abord quelque chose de léger, comme le souffle d'une brise. Puis cela résonna en lui comme des vagues sur le sable.  
Et un jour, à table, il demanda à Remus :

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

La question lui était venue sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, une discussion normale avec un ami.

Ce fut lorsque Remus répondit :

- Je crois, oui, enfin, un peu… avec une rougeur aux joues, que Sirius mesura l'ineptie de sa question.

- Tu devrais l'inviter, s'entendit demander Sirius.

- Ca ne te déranges pas ?

- Non, au contraire, je suis curieux de la rencontrer…

Cette conversation hanta Sirius toute la journée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir poser ces questions. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Par moment, il se demandait si son cerveau fonctionnait normalement. En quelques instants, il avait réussi à poser toutes les questions dont il ne voulait pas connaitre les réponses, et dire toutes les idioties qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu dire. Curieux de la rencontrer ? Certainement pas. Il aurait même voulu ne pas savoir qu'elle existait.

James le vit tourmenté mais ne réussit pas à en savoir plus. Il invita Sirius à prendre un verre après les cours et orienta la discussion sur Remus mais Sirius ne raconta pas l'histoire du matin.

Sirius eut du mal à se décider à rentrer. Bien sûr, il voulait retrouver Remus, mais quelque chose en lui s'était cassé. Comme si un coin de la réalité l'avait rattrapé alors que ça faisait maintenant des mois qu'il essayait de l'oublier. Remus ne l'aimait pas. Il lui fallait l'accepter. Mais ce n'était pas si facile.

Il cheminait pensivement sur les trottoirs. Arrivé au dernier croisement avant d'entrer dans sa rue, il hésita. Regardant autour de lui il avisa un pub moldu et y entra. Sans doute pour y trouver un refuge avant d'aller à la rencontre de Remus. Il s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets en bois devant le zinc et commanda un whisky. L'ambiance était feutrée. Les tentures des murs étaient d'un bel écossais dans les tons de vert rehaussé de lignes rouges.

Il n'y avait guère de monde en ce début de soirée. Ils étaient juste quatre. Deux hommes étaient installés dans un des coins du pub, dans des fauteuils de cuir marron, et discutaient à voix basse. Au zinc, à sa droite, il y avait un vieil homme, seul comme lui, absorbé par la lecture d'un journal.

Sirius fit tourner l'alcool dans le verre avant de le boire. Il repensait à James. James qui l'avait prévenu, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu écouter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait cru vraiment en demandant à Remus d'être son co-locataire. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le changer ?

De nouveaux clients entrèrent. Une bande de copains bruyants. Sirius les regarda s'installer sur deux tables et quand il les entendit passer commande, il se décida à sortir.

Il fut d'ailleurs suivi par les deux hommes du fond de la pièce. Il les vit tourner à l'angle de la rue et sans savoir pourquoi, les suivit. Sans doute pour retarder encore le moment de rentrer.  
Les deux hommes étaient juste devant lui, ils ne marchaient pas très vite. Brusquement, Sirius s'arrêta. Ils venaient de se donner la main. Comme des amoureux. Un frisson saisit Sirius. Comme les deux hommes poursuivaient leur chemin, Sirius les suivit. Ils passèrent devant une façade devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. Sirius fit de même devant une vitrine. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, il se dirigea à son tour vers ce qui les avait arrêtés.

Il y avait écrit en gros « Underground paradize », en couleurs rappelant l'arc-en-ciel. Sirius trouva cela étonnant et original. A côté de la porte, en épais bois repeint en rouge bordeaux, il y avait une petite vitrine avec des photos, un programme de spectacles et les tarifs. Sirius sourit. D'après les photos, il s'agissait d'une boîte de nuit pour gays. Il se prit à consulter le programme. Tous les vendredis, il y avait un spécial 'disco', sans doute une spécialité moldue.

- Ca n'ouvre pas avant 20h, vous savez, dit un homme qui ouvrit la porte avec une clé.

- J'ai vu, oui, merci ! répondit Sirius en souriant.

Et il fit demi-tour. Les deux hommes qu'il suivait avaient disparus. Sirius se décida à rentrer.

Remus était rentré avant lui, il était en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine.

- Tu rentres juste à temps, c'est prêt dans cinq minutes, lança Remus sans se retourner.

- Je vais me laver les mains, répondit Sirius.

Sirius se lava les mains, et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas passé une super journée, mais ce moment là, où Remus l'attendait, où Remus avait cuisiné pour lui, était un moment de bonheur qui effaça le reste. Il rejoignit Remus avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_Non, ce n'est pas encore là... _

_J'ai préféré vous re-prévenir encore une fois avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et puis il faut d'abord que j'aille terminer Réveil...  
_

_Ceci dit, j'ai bien planté mon décor..._


	3. Un grand vide

_Le décor est planté. _

_Alors, si vous avez passé outre les avertissements, on y va..._

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius se surprit à repasser devant la boîte de nuit. Il était encore plus tôt que la veille. Il regarda à nouveau les photos. Il y avait des hommes de tous âges, mais plutôt jeunes en majorité. Quelques photos représentaient des couples, s'enlaçant ou s'embrassant. Ils avaient l'air heureux, constata Sirius avec amertume.  
Il s'éloigna. Lui aussi aurait voulu être comme eux. Tenir Remus par le cou, l'embrasser…

Ses pas le ramenèrent à l'appartement. Remus n'était pas là. Sirius prépara à son tour le repas pour le soir.

Remus rentra un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il s'assit pour partager le repas avec Sirius, celui-ci nota tout de suite les yeux plus brillants que d'habitude et les joues plus colorées aussi.

- Passé une bonne journée ? demanda Sirius, avec un poids sur l'estomac. Il redoutait la réponse.

- Oui. Oui, excellente…

Comment des mots aussi simples pouvaient avoir un effet aussi cruels sur quelqu'un ? Sirius se força à sourire.

- Alors, raconte !

- Tu sais, la fille dont je t'ai parlé ?

Sirius fit oui de la tête. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ?

- Et bien, ce midi, j'ai déjeuné avec elle.

- Bien. L'estomac de Sirius se tordait de douleur à chaque phrase commencée.

- Elle s'appelle Mary(1).

Sirius ne quittait pas le sourire figé qu'il avait réussi à mettre sur ses lèvres. Il écouta sans broncher Remus lui raconter les détails. Et comment il l'avait retrouvée le soir après les cours au bistrot du coin. Le repas parut interminable à Sirius. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire. Il aurait voulu crier à Remus d'arrêter, que lui l'aimait et que c'était un supplice qu'il ne devait pas lui faire subir. Mais il devait se taire. Ne pas dire ses sentiments s'il voulait que Remus reste à cohabiter avec lui.

Quand, enfin, Remus se tut, Sirius se leva pour débarrasser la table. Remus voulut l'aider mais Sirius le remercia et Remus rejoignit sa chambre. Sirius se retint d'envoyer valser les assiettes.

Il aurait dû se réjouir pour Remus et sans doute quelque part, au fond de lui, il y avait un petit peu de ça, mais une grande lassitude le saisit. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir celui qu'il aimait.

Sirius se sentit soudain très vide. Vide d'amour. Vide et froid. Sa chambre elle-même était froide. Il saisit sa cape et sortit.

Il se mit à errer dans la rue et ses pas le conduisirent sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, devant la boîte de nuit moldue. Il y entra. L'intérieur était sombre et chaud. Légèrement enfumé également. Sirius trouva le chemin jusqu'au bar et y prit un siège. La musique était forte et il dut presque crier pour passer sa commande.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des hommes. Ce qui semblait normal pour une telle boîte. Pourtant certains d'entre eux auraient pu aisément se faire passer pour des femmes. La plupart étaient en couple. Pas Sirius.

Assis un peu plus loin que lui au bar, un mec barraqué, vêtu d'un simple débardeur qui laissaient voir ses bras musclés dont un portait un tatouage, lui lança une œillade. Sirius sourit sans insister et tourna la tête. Deux hommes s'embrassaient tendrement au bout du bar. Sirius but d'une traite son verre puis recommanda la même chose.

Il sentait tout ce désert à l'intérieur. Lui aussi aurait voulu sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un près de lui. Il avala l'alcool sans plus de façon et recommanda.

La musique l'assommait à moitié, brouillant ses pensées. Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Un jeune mec, brun comme lui, en jean et en tee-shirt se lavait les mains. Sirius sentit son regard sur lui alors qu'il était devant l'urinoir.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, le garçon lui fit un sourire. Sirius lui répondit. Maintenant côte à côte devant les lavabos, leurs regards se croisèrent un peu plus longuement. Le jeune homme, visiblement habitué au fait, lui caressa le visage. Une vague de chaleur saisit Sirius. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur humaine. L'autre garçon le sentit car il l'entraîna alors dans une des cabines libres.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et déshabilla Sirius. Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, mais sans le repousser non plus, Sirius se laissa faire. Le garçon n'était pas vilain, et lorsqu'il se déshabilla à son tour, Sirius le trouva presque beau. L'autre prit les initiatives et après quelques caresses expertes, retourna Sirius pour le prendre avec force. Sirius se retint de crier en s'appuyant sur la lunette des toilettes. Quand l'homme eut fini de jouir à l'intérieur de lui, il attrapa le sexe de Sirius pour à son tour l'amener à une éjaculation sans orgasme.

La scène n'avait duré que quelques minutes, une dizaine, peut-être quinze, mais pas plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé une parole.

Le garçon sortit. Sirius mit un peu plus de temps. Devant le miroir, il n'osait qu'à peine se regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait vraiment ?

Il se sentait vaguement coupable. De quoi il ne savait pas. Peut-être d'avoir ressenti un peu de chaleur à l'intérieur. Coupable d'avoir laissé son corps se faire prendre par un autre. Il se lança un regard plein de haine. Il détestait ce corps, ce visage qui ne savait pas se faire aimer du seul homme qui comptait pour lui.

Sirius rentra chez lui, chez eux. Il pouvait encore percevoir la douleur physique de la pénétration. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était là, au fond de lui. Ca lui rappelait les coups que lui donnait son père lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise enfant. C'était pareil. Un châtiment qu'il méritait pour être tombé amoureux de Remus. Oui, il devait être puni. Et la douleur était méritée. Il en ressentit alors une certaine exaltation.

* * *

_(1): Mary Sue, évidemment !!! _

_Toujours là ? Vous ne m'avez pas encore détestée?_

_Rassurez-vous, c'est encore soft...Ceci dit, je comprendrais que vous n'ayez pas envie d'aller plus loin..._


	4. Paradise's hell

_Vous êtes encore nombreux à lire..._

_Je vais réitérer mes avertissements, au cas où la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent ne vous aurait pas ouvert les yeux. Cette histoire est sombre, et avec un côté très **malsain**. _

**_Ce chapitre est bien plus dur que le précédent._**

**_Certaines scènes peuvent heurter...  
_**

* * *

Dès lors, Sirius prit l'habitude de retourner à l'Underground Paradize. Spécialement quand Remus avait parlé de la fille un peu plus que d'habitude, ou rentrait tard, ce qui , malheureusement, arriva de plus en plus souvent.

Sirius s'avilissait mais non sans une certaine exaltation malsaine. Il était coupable d'aimer Remus et cherchait le pardon pour ça. Et chaque fois qu'il descendait dans les toilettes et se laissait sodomiser, il avait l'impression d'expier sa faute. Et c'est ce qui lui permettait de supporter les récits de Remus.

Il devint connu dans la boîte. Quand il descendait, il était aussitôt suivi par un homme. Mais il ne choisissait pas ses partenaires. Il descendait, et celui qui avait un besoin urgent l'y suivait. Cela se sut très vite…

Il se laissait faire. Pas par facilité, mais parce qu'il voulait se retrouver dans une position de soumission. C'était lui qui devait être puni et il acceptait n'importe quel joug.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, restant au bar la plupart du temps. Le barman, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux longs châtain clair retenus en catogan, le prit en sympathie. Il avait l'intuition que Sirius était au bord de la dépression, et le trouvant très beau, il le prévenait des us et coutumes des uns et des autres, l'avertissant de ceux qu'il estimait risqués. Comme cet homme accoudé au bar, vêtu simplement d'un débardeur.

« C'est une brute, avait simplement dit le barman. Il va te défoncer. Evite.»

Sirius jouait une espèce de jeu macabre dans lequel il s'était donné le rôle de l'impur, du méprisable, de celui qui mérite la pénitence. Et plus l'homme qui l'accompagnait était laid, plus la torture lui apparaissait comme bénéfique. C'était le seul plaisir qu'il retirait de ces moments là, non pas physique, il n'atteignait jamais l'orgasme, mais un plaisir intellectuel pernicieux, à l'image de certains groupes de pénitents moldus.

Et au fur et à mesure des jours, plus l'histoire de Remus avec la fille avançait, plus Sirius s'enfonçait dans une sorte de prostitution malsaine.

James se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius avait des phrases plus acerbes que jamais, et James le trouvait de plus en plus pâle. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Lily et lui avaient décidé de se marier et ça lui occupait pas mal l'esprit et prenait beaucoup de son temps. Ca avait certainement à voir avec Remus, mais Sirius refusait obstinément d'en parler. Au contraire, il assurait que tout allait bien, que non, Remus n'avait pas d'amie. James se promit de faire une enquête. Après que Lily et lui se soient mis d'accord sur la liste des invités.

Un jour enfin, Remus invita sa copine à l'appartement. Il n'avait pas prévenu Sirius, ou celui-ci n'avait pas entendu. Il faut dire qu'il était de plus en plus déconnecté de la réalité. Il se complaisait dans son rôle de supplicié, victime de sa pénitence. N'ayant rien à attendre de Remus, il n'attendait plus que ça. Ne vivait plus que pour ça. Plus il descendait dans l'enfer de ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la prostitution, même si ça n'en n'était pas une vraiment, plus il aimait Remus, qui devint pour lui l'égal d'un dieu inaccessible. Sirius avait placé Remus sur un piédestal qu'il élevait chaque jour un peu plus. Et de là-haut, c'était évident qu'il ne pouvait s'abaisser à aimer, ni même considérer quelqu'un comme Sirius.

Ce jour-là donc, Sirius était rentré après Remus. Il tomba sur le couple installé dans le canapé du salon. Un étau se serra autour de lui et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se composer une bonne figure et accueillir la jeune fille poliment, à défaut de chaleureusement. Sirius leur proposa l'apéro et leur servit un verre de vin.

Remus et elle échangeaient des regards complices. Et à chaque fois, Sirius avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard. Rapidement, il n'arriva plus à se concentrer sur la discussion. Il se cramponnait à son verre de vin, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et malgré tout, il souriait. Mais l'effort qu'il devait faire était trop lourd et brusquement il se leva.

- Quelque chose ne va pas demanda Remus ?

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rendez-vous ce soir …

- Ce soir ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Il faut que j'y aille, désolé. En tout cas, j'espère que nous nous reverrons, dit-il à la jeune fille avec un sourire poli mais forcé.

- J'espère aussi, répondit elle avec un sourire et en se tournant vers Remus.

Sirius sortit assez vite de l'appartement. Une fois la porte franchie, il s'appuya contre le mur. C'était bien plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les yeux d'ambre de Remus brillaient avec un tel éclat quand il regardait la fille. Jamais il n'avait croisé ce regard là, constata amèrement Sirius.

Et ses gestes si prévenants… Sirius avait tellement souvent rêvé de sa main sur lui.

Sirius avait mal, très mal. Il sentait la douleur irradier dans tout son corps. Il aurait hurlé s'il n'avait pas été dans la rue. Mais tout était de sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû aimer Remus. Ni même porter les yeux sur lui. Comment osait-il se permettre d'espérer un regard, une attention ?

Il courut jusqu'à l'Underground Paradize. Il ne réfléchissait plus clairement.

Il se sentait plus que jamais seul et misérable. Plongé au fond d'un abî savait pourtant depuis longtemps que Remus ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était resté quelque part dans sa tête, loin de sa conscience. Et ça lui était revenu, avec force. Il devait se punir d'oser l'aimer avec tant de passion. Une punition exemplaire.

Sirius rentra dans la boîte de nuit avec à peine un regard vers le gorille de l'entrée. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il était là, au bar. Comme presque tous les jours. Un débardeur rayé sur le dos, un verre d'alcool devant lui. Ses cheveux mal coiffés lui cachaient les yeux. Sirius se mit derrière lui et lui glissa :

- Maintenant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il continua son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, où il entra dans une cabine laissant la porte ouverte. L'homme l'avait suivi et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se contenta d'un :

- Sûr ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius, en baissant son pantalon.

L'homme commença par le caresser puis brusquement il lui enfonça un doigt dans l'anus. Sirius retint un cri. L'homme introduisit un second doigt et se mit à les agiter dans son corps. Sirius ne dit rien. Il voulait sentir la douleur physique prendre le dessus de sa douleur intellectuelle. Il savait que plus vive serait la douleur, plus il expierait sa faute.

L'homme le pénétra à plusieurs reprises, avec violence. Après les premières fois plus douloureuses que jamais, Sirius ne ressentit plus rien. Il était anesthésié par les poussées de l'autre en lui. Il se retenait à la tuyauterie pour ne pas tomber sous les coups de butoir que lui assénait l'homme. Celui-ci le retourna plusieurs fois, faisant jouer les positions. Il attrapa le sexe de Sirius pour l'amener au bord de l'éjaculation plusieurs fois. Mais chaque fois, il montrait plus de bestialité.

Le sexe de Sirius le brûlait. Son intérieur était morcelé. Il était dans un état proche de l'évanouissement. Enfin, il acquittait sa faute. Il ne méritait pas l'amour de Remus. Surtout, il n'était pas digne de l'aimer. Il devait être châtié pour ça. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir poser son regard sur Remus.

L'homme ne paraissait pas pressé d'en terminer. Et plus cela durait, plus profond en lui Sirius le percevait. Il avait l'impression que l'autre touchait de son sexe tous ses organes.

Lorsque l'homme finit enfin par jouir, Sirius sentit une telle poussée dans son ventre qu'un haut-le-cœur le saisit. L'homme s'en alla, Sirius se laissa glisser à terre et se mit à vomir.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra. Il avisa Sirius et avec une touche d'inquiétude demanda :

- Ca va ?

Sirius fit oui de la tête.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Sirius fit signe que non. Mais le jeune homme l'aida à se relever.

- Tu devrais te rhabiller.

Sirius enfila difficilement ses vêtements avec son aide.

- Tu devrais faire attention, il y a des types qui sont des brutes…

Sirius esquissa un sourire. Il l'avait voulu. C'était une torture qu'il avait choisi. Il repoussa le bras que lui tendait l'autre et se dirigea vers les lavabos, tant bien que mal. Il avait de la peine à écarter les jambes pour avancer et il se retint plus qu'il ne s'accouda au lavabo devant lui.

Il était épuisé. Sale. Et lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il se lança un regard noir. Il se détestait, se trouvait répugnant. Il se corrigea : il était répugnant. Indigne de quelqu'un comme Remus. Son corps lui paraissait immonde. Et la vie qu'il y sentait encore l'écœurait. Il aurait voulu ne plus la sentir. Se faire crucifier sur l'autel de l'amour. Machinalement, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé, et qui était resté à le regarder se diriger vers le lavabo en titubant.

Le fait de tourner la tête fit chanceler Sirius et à nouveau le jeune homme se précipita pour l'aider. Sirius en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Prends-moi…

- Ca ne va pas ? Le jeune homme l'avait lâché brutalement. Tu n'as pas eu ton compte ?

- J'en ai besoin… _pour retirer cette vie qui reste, pensa-t-il._

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il eut du mal à remonter l'escalier. Il s'accouda au bar, sans s'asseoir, et commanda un double whisky. Puis un second, et un troisième. Il s'enfonçait seul dans une nuit dont il ne voulait pas remonter.

* * *

_Ceci dit, je voulais aussi vous dire d'où m'est venue cette fic. Déjà de mon moral qui devait être vachement guilleret... Mais aussi d'une scène dans le Da Vinci code, et aussi de documentaires sur les Medicis, le rapport avec la religion... parce que j'ai essayé d'utiliser ici des mots qui font plus partie du vocabulaire religieux (enfin, à la limite de..) Jusqu'où un amour absolu, et purement intellectuel peut pousser des gens ( certains groupes de __pénitents__) à s'infliger des punitions violentes... et à aimer ça jusqu'à en redemander ??? _

_Vous êtes encore là ?_

_Prochain chapitre : on respire (un peu, mais pas trop, Lokness, ne te fais pas d'illusion) avant la fin...  
_


	5. James et Remus

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent. Parce que pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que j'aurais lu un chapitre comme ça, ou alors en me cachant les yeux (comment ça c'est pas pratique pour lire ???)_

_Mon pauvre Sirius..._

* * *

James était inquiet. C'est la première fois que Sirius loupait les cours. Et un de leurs professeurs, Alastor Maugrey lui avait lancé un « Vous devriez faire attention à vos amis » qui l'avait inquiété davantage encore. Aussi, à l'heure du repas, il fonça chez Sirius. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il devait interroger Remus, peut-être qu'il saurait où il était.  
Mais Remus n'était pas plus au courant. Il raconta simplement que lors de la soirée, il avait mentionné un rendez-vous. James avait pâli en entendant le récit de la soirée. Il pouvait imaginer l'état de Sirius devant Remus avec une petite amie.

- Il faut le retrouver, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a passé la nuit avec quelqu'un ?

- Non, Sirius n'a personne. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais je l'ai senti assez déprimé ces derniers jours. J'ai peur qu'il ait fait n'importe quoi…

- Je viens avec toi.

Les deux garçons firent le tour du quartier où se trouvait l'appartement. Dans un pub, ils eurent la chance de tomber sur un homme habitué de l'Underground Paradize. Oui, il y avait vu Sirius la veille. C'était tard dans la soirée et leur ami avait déjà bu plus que de raison… Non, il ne savait pas quand il avait quitté la boîte.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'Underground était encore fermé et les propriétaires n'habitaient pas sur place.

James et Remus retournèrent à l'appartement. Ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Il leur fallait attendre l'ouverture de la boîte de nuit. James en profita pour poser des questions à Remus sur sa copine. Les choses s'expliquaient toutes seules maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Remus, mais il pouvait concevoir ce que Sirius avait dû endurer ces derniers jours. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? James appréhendait la réponse.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je le savais » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

James tournait en rond dans l'appartement, l'œil rivé sur la pendule en attendant 20h pour aller à l'Underground Paradize.

Il n'était pas loin de sept heures du soir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Remus et James sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond. Sirius entra et sans un coup d'œil vers les deux autres, avec une démarche très mal assurée, alla directement dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte.

James et Remus se regardèrent. L'homme qu'il venait de voir passer n'avait rien de Sirius Black : les cheveux en broussaille, les vêtements sales et froissés, les traits usés… James avait blêmi et il se précipita à la suite de Sirius. Il poussa la porte et entra, laissant Remus derrière la porte.

James s'approcha de Sirius qui s'était écroulé sur le lit. James s'assit à côté de lui.

- Sirius ?

Aucune réponse.

- Sirius ? reprit James, un peu plus fort, en tournant le visage de Sirius vers lui.

- Quoi ? Sirius n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Underground… répondit Sirius, de la même façon.

- Sirius ! James le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

- Arrête ! tu fais mal !

- Viens avec moi, tu as besoin d'un bonne douche !

James l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à se lever. Remus était retourné près du canapé et il préféra laisser James s'occuper de Sirius. D'une part la salle de bain était trop petite pour trois et d'autre part, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Sirius était suffisamment déprimé pour avoir fait une ânerie. Et il s'en sentait tout de même un peu coupable. Après tout, il le voyait tous les jours. Mais il faut dire aussi que Sirius n'avait rien dit, c'était donc certes un peu de sa faute mais aussi celle de Sirius. Et puis celui-ci avait le don de faire des idioties…

James déshabilla Sirius et vit avec effroi les bleus sur le corps de son ami. Il le mit sous la douche et l'y laissa un bon moment. Sirius parut sortir de sa torpeur et remonter à la surface. Il regarda James.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda celui-ci .

- Oui. Je crois. Passe-moi le savon, s'il te plait.

James le lui donna.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à se rincer.

- Je t'attends dehors, fit James en sortant de la pièce.

James rejoignit Remus dans le canapé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius. Lavé, habillé de propre, il avait meilleure allure. Il leur proposa un thé tout en allant dans la cuisine. Il en revint avec un plateau, la théière et trois tasses.

Il les servit et s'assit dans le fauteuil faisant face du canapé.

- Tu nous a inquiétés, tu sais ? dit Remus.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés. Il sourit en demandant :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Remus.

- C'est gentil ça…

Et Sirius se souleva de son fauteuil, se pencha et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il embrassa Remus sur les lèvres. D'abord surpris, celui-ci le repoussa brutalement :

- Hé, mais ça ne va pas, vieux ! Je ne suis pas une tapette moi !

James en resta bouche bée. Quant à Sirius, il lança un regard désespéré à James avant d'attraper une veste et de sortir de l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Remus.

- Tu ne devines pas ? Tu n'as vraiment rien vu ? la voix de James était acerbe. Il s'était levé.

- Quoi ?

- Sirius est amoureux de toi. Voilà ce qu'il a. Ca fait des années qu'il t'aime. Et te voir avec cette fille a été trop dur. C'est tout ! Et ce que tu viens de dire…

Remus, choqué, regarda James :

- James… Je ne savais pas…

- Je sais. Je l'avais prévenu mais il ne m'a pas écouté. C'est une très mauvaise idée d'habiter avec lui. Tu lui fais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- C'est terrible, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… commença Remus.

- Alors tu vas prendre tes affaires et tu vas trouver un autre appartement. Je vais le prendre avec moi, le temps qu'il encaisse tout ça et tu auras le temps de trouver un autre logement.

Remus acquiesça, un peu heurté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Je vais le chercher… dit James en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda James avec une légère froideur. Est-ce que tu vas le prendre dans tes bras et lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Non, alors laisse-le. Il va avoir besoin de temps. Et moins il te verra, mieux ça ira.

Et James sortit.

* * *

_Ne tapez pas ! J'avais promis pas de hard physique, c'est tout !!!_

_Je voulais donner un rôle pas sympa à Remus. Juste pour vous entendre dire 'Quel salaud ce Remus !', C'est fait ..._

_On peut être très ami avec quelqu'un homo de même sexe, c'est un peu différent quand il vous embrasse...On peut se sentir agressé._

_La réaction de Remus est très spontanée, et sans doute irréfléchie ...On peut mettre ça sur le compte de son histoire de coeur...  
_

_Allez, je vous envoie très bientôt la fin..._

_Merci de lire encore cette fic...Je sais que ce n'est pas facile...  
_


	6. Pardon

_Voilà le dernier chapitre._

_On termine en apothéose !!!_

* * *

James perdit du temps à chercher son chemin mais finit par retrouver l'Underground Paradize. Si Sirius y était allé la veille, il y avait des chances pour qu'il y soit retourné. C'était sans doute la moins pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Après tout, passer la nuit dans une boîte n'avait rien de dangereux.

James entra et se dirigea droit au bar. Des yeux, il balaya l'endroit. Il y avait peu de clients, une vingtaine au plus. Mais pas trace de Sirius.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aborda James avec un sourire entendu :

- Tu me cherchais ?

- Non. Je cherche un ami.

- Quel genre ?

- Assez grand, cheveux mi-longs noirs, élégant, il a dû arriver il n'y a pas longtemps…

- Oui, je vois. C'est un habitué. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette quand il est arrivé et il est reparti aussitôt avec un mec, intervint le barman.

- Vous savez qui ?demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas son nom, continua le barman. On le surnomme 'la rose'… à cause de son tatouage

- C'est juste un surnom, ajouta l'homme qui avait abordé James. Mais il n'a que les épines… Si c'est vraiment avec lui qu'il est parti, ton copain est parti pour l'enfer !

James avait pâli.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

Le barman le regarda, avec gravité.

- Il y a des hommes qui aiment les sensations fortes…si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Et où sont-ils partis ? demanda James d'une voix blanche.

- Son repaire est dans une ruelle, un peu plus loin, dit le plus âgé. Je t'y emmène si tu veux.

Et comme James acquiesçait, ils sortirent tous les deux.

- C'est ton petit ami ? interrogea l'homme.

- Non, mon frère… Enfin, il est comme mon frère, répondit James.

- Ah…

- Il vient souvent dans cette boîte ?demanda James.

- Oui, ces derniers jours il était là presque chaque soir.

- Il… Il voyait quelqu'un ? continua James, tentant de se rassurer face à une situation qui lui échappait.

L'homme le regarda. Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

- Pas en particulier, si c'est ta question…

- Pas en _particulier_ ? Il voyait… plusieurs personnes ?

- Oui. En fait, il venait uniquement pour… enfin, pour avoir une relation… Chaque fois quelqu'un de différent, des fois deux ou trois dans la soirée…

Il semblait à James qu'il découvrait un autre homme que le Sirius qui était son ami. Sirius…A quoi jouait-il ? Bon, d'accord, il y avait le fait que Remus avait une petite amie, mais comment expliquer l'attitude de Sirius ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

- Tu sais, il était bizarre ton copain… poursuivit l'homme tout en l'entraînant dans une ruelle au fond de laquelle il y avait une petite cour. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas de plaisir physique à faire ça…Tout dans la tête… Tiens, on y est . C'est là, tu montes au premier, deuxième appartement à droite.

- Merci, réussit à dire James.

- De rien. Et bonne chance !

James le regarda partir. Ce mec-là avait certainement fait partie des amants de Sirius. Si le terme amant pouvait s'appliquer à … A quoi ? se demanda James. A cette espèce de relation de sexe… Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Sirius ? James ne comprenait pas. Quel but poursuivait-il ? Quel plaisir en tirait-il ? D'ailleurs, était-il question de plaisir ? Pas vraiment d'après ce que venait de dire cet homme. Ou un plaisir intellectuel qui échappait à James.

James inspira longuement et se tourna vers la porte. Elle était vitrée sur sa moitié supérieure. Enfin, elle avait dû être vitrée. Il ne subsistait que des morceaux de verre ça et là sur le pourtour d'un espace vide.

On pouvait apercevoir un couloir sombre par cet espace. James s'y engagea. Le couloir était étroit et sur un de ses murs, des boîtes aux lettres en métal, dont une bonne moitié éventrée, étaient alignées. James essaya de lire les noms, mais les étiquettes étaient à moitié effacées.

« _tu montes au premier, deuxième appartement à droite. _»

James monta lentement l'escalier. Qu'est-ce que faisait Sirius ? Est-ce que James devait intervenir ?

« _ton copain est parti pour l'enfer._ »

Oui, il devait intervenir. Il tenait à Sirius et il ne pouvait pas le laisser glisser dans cette espèce de seconde vie sordide. Sirius avait plein de qualité, et ce n'est pas parce qu'un hétéro de loup-garou ne l'aimait pas qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Il y avait plein de mecs qui valaient mille fois mieux que Remus.

James était parvenu au premier étage. Il prit sur sa droite. Une porte, deux portes… Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. James fronça les sourcils. Il aurait préféré entendre quelque chose. Même un cri qui lui aurait permis de penser que Sirius avait besoin de lui pour être sauvé.

Mais rien, pas un son ne sortait de l'appartement. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois sans plus de succès.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sirius était allé directement à l'Underground. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Il n'aurait pas dû toucher Remus. Comment avait-il pu osé ? C'était impardonnable. Ou avec tellement de contrition… La mortification devait être à la hauteur de cette offense.

Sirius savait ce qu'il voulait.

Il parcourut des yeux l'endroit et trouva exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il en avait entendu parler. Aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il s'approcha d'un homme, la quarantaine, cheveux courts, une barbiche taillée en pointe sur le menton. L'homme lui adressa juste un sourire et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Il embrassa Sirius dans le cou et tous les deux sortirent.

L'homme emmenait Sirius dans son antre. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius tandis qu'ils cheminaient. Ils passèrent des maisons et tournèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre.

C'est là qu'ils leur tombèrent dessus. Ils étaient quatre ou cinq hommes, il faisait trop sombre et Sirius n'eut pas le temps de compter.

- Tiens donc, regardez ! un couple de tapettes ! dit l'un d'entre eux.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait, n'est-ce pas ? ricana un autre.

- Ca vous dirait une petite fête ? fit un autre encore.

Sirius et son compagnon furent vite encerclés. Les hommes autour d'eux avaient dans leurs yeux une méchanceté féroce. Mais Sirius était dans un état qui l'empêcha d'avoir peur. Si cette épreuve pouvait lui permettre d'expier sa faute, alors il l'acceptait. Il aurait pu sortir sa baguette et se débarrasser des moldus mais il n'en fit rien. Il devait payer pour son crime. Ses hommes devaient être des homophobes, il savait que ça existait chez les moldus. Des gens qui, plus encore que Remus qui le tolérait, haïssaient ceux qui ne vivaient pas comme eux.

Les hommes les obligèrent à entrer dans un immeuble et les entraînèrent sans ménagement dans le sous-sol. Ils ouvrirent une cave et les jetèrent dedans plus qu'ils ne les y poussèrent.  
Sirius et son acolyte se retrouvèrent par terre.

- Maintenant, on va faire la fête, d'accord ?

L'homme attrapa une batte de base-ball accrochée au mur et s'approcha d'eux.

- On ne va vous faire que ce que vous aimez, n'ayez pas peur, reprit-il avec une certaine ironie qui fit rire ses camarades.

Il se pencha sur Sirius et lui arracha ses vêtements. Il lui caressa la peau du bout de la batte.

Sirius le regarda avec un air de défi.

- Tu aimes ça, hein, salope ! dit l'homme. Tu vas adorer la suite…

_(1)  
_

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce n'étaient que deux masses inertes que les hommes traînèrent hors de la cave et abandonnèrent derrière un container à poubelles dans la ruelle.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

James regardait la porte close et muette avec désespoir.  
Là s'arrêtait la piste de Sirius. Où pourrait-il le retrouver maintenant ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Il avait tellement l'impression d'avoir perdu son ami. Il ne le reconnaissait pas dans le portrait qu'on faisait de lui. En plus, il s'était écoulé tellement de temps maintenant depuis qu'il était parti de l'appartement, qu'il pouvait être n'importe où.

Dans quel état de désespoir était Sirius ? A quelle extrémité serait-il porté ?

James frissonna. Pour la première fois, il eut peur de ce que pouvait faire Sirius. Il était capable de tellement de choses…

Il descendit l'escalier et sortit de l'immeuble pour se retrouver dans la ruelle. Où pouvait-il chercher maintenant ? Machinalement, ses yeux firent le tour de la ruelle, et c'est à ce moment qu'il distingua deux formes humaines à côté de la poubelle. Ils n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure. James s'approcha. Il crut que c'était deux sans-abris venus se mettre à l'abri du vent. Sans doute étaient-ils plus au courant de ce qui se passait ici. Il pouvait essayer de leur poser des questions, s'ils étaient en état de répondre.

En s'approchant, James fronça les sourcils, la veste qui recouvrait partiellement l'un d'eux lui apparut familière.  
Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de James. Non, il devait se tromper… Il se pencha et souleva la veste noire. James eut un haut-le-cœur. C'était Sirius qui était en dessous. Sirius, nu, le corps recouvert d'ecchymoses, maculé de sang mêlé à une substance blanchâtre.

- Sirius ? Sirius !

James essaya de le secouer. Mais Sirius ne réagit pas. Les yeux de James se remplirent de larmes. Il l'appela encore et encore. Mais sans plus de réaction. James le prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulant maintenant sans retenue.

- Sirius, réponds-moi, je t'en prie… Sirius, ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prie… Sirius…

Enfin, James sentit un mouvement. Sirius ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ils ne brillaient pas. Il murmura :

- Je suis pardonné…

Et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve dans les bras de James.

* * *

_(1) (Ok, là je m'arrête parce que la scène qui suit est encore plus dure que tout le reste. Mais j'en ai mis assez pour que vous imaginiez ce qui leur arrive…)_

_Un violon solo délivre une plainte mélodieuse. Sur l'écran apparaît le « This is the end my friend…" Et là, je sais que vous profitez du long générique de fin pour essuyer la petite larme qui est venue avant de sortir de la salle de cinéma._

_C'était un film dur et cruel. Aucune épreuve n'aura été épargnée au héros…(oui, là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu rajouter...)  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout._


End file.
